Isothiazolinones, such as 1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-one (also referred to as “BIT”), are know to be effective antimicrobials. BIT, as disclosed for example in formulations described in European patent EP 0 703 726, is widely used as a bactericide in a variety of applications. Illustratively, British patent publication GB2,230,190A discloses a preservative composition containing BIT and an adduct of zinc chloride (“ZC”), together with 2,2′-dithiopyridine-1,1′-dioxide (“DTP”). Example 3 of '190A publication compares compositions containing BIT plus ZC plus DTP against a control example containing only BIT plus ZC. The results given in Example 3 and Table 3 of the publication indicate that inclusion of DTP allows decreased usage of BIT in the composition. Nonetheless, the amount of BIT (2.5 ppm) employed in the control example has been found by the present inventors to be insufficient for antimicrobial efficacy in real-world applications.
While BIT has proven useful in a wide range of applications, the useful amount of BIT that can be added to a commercial product is limited by efficacy and economic considerations and to a lesser extent by environmental and toxicological concerns. Accordingly, alternative antimicrobial compositions are needed for wet state applications that are cost-effective and minimize the likelihood of adverse environmental and toxicological effects. The present invention provides one such alternative.